Andromedas Drabblespeicher
by Afaim
Summary: Drabbles zu allen Seasons und allen Situationen. Enthält Spoiler, sowie die Es tut mir LeidSerie um Beka und Tyr und vieles mehr.
1. Chapter 1

**Andromedas Drabbelspeicher**

Disclaimer: „Andromeda" gehört nicht mir, sondern Robert Hewitt Wolfe und Co.

Drabbles zu allen Seasons und allen Situationen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anfang 3. Season, „Es tut mir Leid I." Beka/Tyr, Tyr erklärt Beka, warum sie nicht zusammen sein können.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das hat nichts mit meinen Gefühlen zu tun, Beka."

Die Augen der blonden Frau blitzten auf. „Ach, womit denn dann, wenn ich fragen darf!"

Tyr blieb ruhig. „Einfach mit der Tatsache, dass ich, egal was ich für dich empfinde, nicht mit einer Nicht-Nietzscheanerin zusammen sein kann."

„Du hast dich von deinem Volk abgewandt, Tyr. Ich verstehe nicht, warum…"

Tyr seufzte. „Deswegen höre ich noch lange nicht auf ein Nietzscheaner zu **sein, **Beka."

Beka blickte ihn stumm und leicht verletzt an. „Ich bin dir nicht wichtig genug", stellte sie fest.

„So ist es nun einmal….Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß."

Stille.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ende 3. Season, „Es tut mir Leid II.", Beka/Tyr, Tyr verabschiedet sich von Beka

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er hatte eine holographische Nachricht für sie zurückgelassen. Beka aktivierte sie.

„Beka, ich bin nicht sehr gut in solchen Sachen. Dylan ist derjenige, der immer die großen Reden schwingt. Ich…ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor dich zurück zu lassen. Aber abgesehen von den Problemen, die sich ergeben hätten, wärst du wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mitgekommen. Es tut mir Leid."

Beka hielt die Nachricht an.

„Darauf wett ich." Mehr hatte sie dazu nicht zu sagen. Sie ließ die Nachricht zögernd und seufzend weiter laufen.

„Ich weiß, du bist vermutlich sauer, aber was ich zu sagen versuche ist dies: Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ende 4. Season, „Es tut mir Leid III.", Beka/Tyr, Beka verabschiedet sich von Tyr, Ende der „Es tut mir Leid"-Serie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hallo, Tyr. Ich dachte, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich mal wieder melde.

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll. Vielleicht damit: Ich habe im Augenblick nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin auf den Weg zu dem wahrscheinlich letzten Flug meines Lebens. Ich spiele also wieder mal die Heldin. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich vermute, du bist von mir enttäuscht. Ich weiß, die ganze Sache ist anders gelaufen, als wir es uns vorgestellt haben. Aber so ist das Leben nun mal. Eigentlich habe ich sowieso nie geglaubt, dass wir beide ein Happy-End kriegen. Trotzdem, glaub mir, es tut mir Leid."

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Staffel, „Erkenntnis", Harper überlegt welche „andere Sache" Dylan ihm übel nimmt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Da bin ich ja noch mal davon gekommen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, welche andere Sache Dylan gemeint hat. Also, Harper, denk nach. Was hast du so alles angestellt?

Vielleicht meint er die Sache, wo ich ihn in dieses Parallel-Universum verfrachtet habe. Aber das war ja nicht meine Schuld.

Oder er meint das eine Mal in der Vergangenheit als ich die nietzscheanische Flotte vernichten wollte. Aber das ist schon ewig her.

Oder er spielt auf die Sache mit den Maggog-Eiern an. Aber da war immerhin ich der Leidtragende.

Oder es geht um eine Frau.

Moment mal…es gibt gar keine andere Sache!"

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

3. Staffel, „Der Unbezwingbare", Gaheris Rhade trifft eine Entscheidung

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entscheidungen. Täglich treffen wir tausende davon. Wir treffen sie, obwohl wir niemals wissen können, ob sie die richtigen sind. Und wenn wir einen Fehler machen, dann müssen wir lernen damit zu leben. Wenn es sein muss für immer.

Ob Dylan es von Anfang an besser gemacht hätte? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ob ich Trance glaube, wenn sie es mir erzählt? Vollkommen.

Es kommt der Punkt, an dem man sich eingestehen muss, dass man alles gegeben hat, was man hatte, aber das nicht genug war.

Entscheidungen. Die wirklich wichtigen treffen wir innerhalb von Sekunden.

Viel Glück, Dylan. Mach es besser.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Reviews sind erlaubt und erwünscht!_


	6. Chapter 6

2. Staffel, „Meine Freundin Trance", Harper mag die „neue" Trance nicht

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich kann die neue Trance nicht leiden. Ganz und gar nicht. Wirklich.

Sie ist gold, wo meine Trance lila war. Sie ist hart, wo meine Trance weich war. Sie ist verschlossen, wo meine Trance geheimnisvoll war. Und sie sieht mich an, als wäre ich schon tot. Oder von den Toten wiedergekehrt, was auch immer.

Es gefällt mir eben nicht. Die alte Trance war meine Freundin, und die neue, die kenne ich nicht einmal. Und ich will sie auch nicht kennen. Merkt euch meine Worte: ich will sie nicht kennen.

Warum muss sich immer alles verändern? Ich will meine Trance zurück!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Reviews sind erlaubt und erwünscht!_


	7. Chapter 7

Anfang 1. Staffel, „Sarah", Dylan will Sarah heiraten

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist Schicksal. Wenn man eine so perfekte Frau trifft, dann muss es einfach Schicksal sein.

Unsere Liebe, unsere Freundschaft, unser Vertrauen, unsere Gemeinschaft, unsere Ehe – so und nicht anders soll und wird es sein.

Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, und wir werden gemeinsam alt werden. Selbst Rhade hat zugeben, dass sie gut für mich ist. Auf sehr nietzscheanische Art zwar, aber immerhin.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ich einmal heiraten würde. Aber sie, sie ist so perfekt für mich, dass es einfach dumm wäre sie wieder gehen zu lassen.

Wir beide werden sehr glücklich zusammen werden. Sarah und ich.

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

4. Staffel, „Gefühle", Was in Rommie vorgeht, als sie beschließt sich selbst zu löschen

* * *

Zum Schutz derer, die mir wichtig sind, würde ich alles tun. Gefühle und Intuition sollte ein Kriegsschiff nicht besitzen. Zuneigung ist als Basis von Entscheidungen nicht zulässig. Logik sollte meine Taten diktieren. Doch das tut sie nicht mehr.

Ich habe zugelassen, dass mein Programm von meinen Gefühlen korrumpiert wird. Ich war sogar auf gewisser Ebene noch stolz darauf, dass ich mehr bin als eine durchschnittliche Schiffs-K.I., ich war mir sicher, dass meine Entscheidungen fundierter gefällt werden.

Aber nun bin ich dadurch zu einer Bedrohung für meine eigene Besatzung geworden. Und ich weiß durch Logik und Gefühl, was zu tun ist.

* * *

_A/N: Dieses Drabbel war über Jahre hinweg unfertig liegengeblieben. Hier ist es also. Der entsprechende Moment war für mich einer der wichtigsten Rommie-Momente in der Serie überhaupt._

_Lexa Doig ist übrigens auch in der neuen Serie „V-Die Besucher" zu sehen._

_Reviews?_


End file.
